percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jean Owens Challenges (The Olympian Games)
First Challenge I bolted across the trail, holding onto my wine bottle for dear life. As I sprinted up the slanted hill, a deep roar echoed behind me. I pushed myself a little harder, and kept going. I wasn't going to let them kill me. As I ran through the cold air, a flaming rock sailed past me, knocking down a tree in a flurry of smoke. I leaped over it, and slammed my bottle into a tree, making the edge pointy and dangerous. I quickly thew the bottle backwards, and heard a scream of pain behind me. Soon, I reached the top of the hill, the sky giving me a beautiful image of a mountain range streaking across the sky. I wasn't sure where I was, the only thing that stuck out to me was a gigantic dome that looked like it had broken in half. I figured I could climb to the top of it, and defeat the giants by using my unlimited wine bottles' many abilities. I kept running through the trees till I got to a clearing at the base of the dome. I stared at the curve of the stone, hoping I wouldn't fall. Suddenly, there was a crash from behind, and a tree flew at me. I rolled to the side, watching as it crunched down on the earth I was standing on. I flicked my eyes upward to see two giants barreling out of the woods. One was bald, and had two small, beady eyes that stared at me hungrily. The other one had a haggard afro and had long, fang-like teeth. They spotted me instantly, and charged. I bolted towards them, leaping over Baldy's head and smashing another bottle against his scalp. He slammed to the ground, moaning loudly. I kicked the Afro in the face, sending him to the floor with his buddy. I immediately started scaling the almost vertical slope, my adrenaline forcing me to go faster and faster. I guess the giants managed to get up, because I heard them yelling at me from below. Before I knew it, a dark object slammed into the wall next to me. "S***!" I yelled, lifting myself higher across the rocks. Below, the two ugly giants were chucking rocks at me. I screamed as another jagged bolder shattered into a million splinters next to me. The earthen wall shook violently, but I held on tightly. As I stood there, I pulled out my wine bottle and took a swig of vodka. I couldn't keep this up much longer, and all the alcohal was doing was making me feel a little tipsy. I had to think of a way to stop them for another minute... An amazing idea sprung in my head. I got my bottle and chucked it at the smaller giant's head. I grinned as it neared his obtuse body, but then the grin turned upside into a frown as it missed by ten feet. "Stupid demigod! I will turn your bone marrow into soup and drink it!" He said, raising his fist in the air. An even better idea popped in my mind this time. I pulled out a match, and threw it into the bottle. Flames swirled inside, and I dropped like a cherry bomb towards the monsters. An instant eruption of flames and light covered my eyes, and I moved farther up. The last thing I saw was a flaming afro running in circles below... I got to a point where I could walk along the structure, and started sprinting to the top. After a couple minutes, I heard a pounding from behind. The second dude was coming. I looekd over the edge of the half-dome, hoping my final plan would work. The roar of the last giant caught me off guard. I almost slipped over, but I regained balance. An ash covered body with a fringed head of hair was sprinting towards me, ready to eat me alive. Due to the shape of the dome, and the speed he was running, it would be too late before he realized he would go sailing over the edge. Once he was about three meters away, I lunged to the side, my breath leaving my body in a short puff as I hit the floor. I managed to see his body spinning in the air as he plummeted to the ground, which was maybe a 5,000 foot drop. Soon, his wails of fear dissipated, leaving me alone on top of some granite mountain. There was a golden glow around my body, and next thing I knew, I was gone. Category:Dagostino Category:The Olympian Games